songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Euronet Song Contest 3
|venue = Riga |winner = All Along |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 37 |return = Russia |debut = None |withdraw = Azerbaijan San Marino |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = MNTHA - Nefelibata }} ''Info'' The third edition of Euronet Song Contest was located in Riga, Latvia, with the famous singer of Latvia, Aminata Savadogo as host. The place of the festival will be in the Skonto Hall with capacity of more than 6.500 people, only European countries will participate in Euronet Song Contest, and is a contest for joy, i select all the songs to participate in the festival and you will vote how country is your favorite to win, like Eurovision. If you want to see more information, you can visit Euronet Song Contest Information page. 'The Big 5' As in Eurovision, there will be a BIG 5, is the same as in the Eurovision Song Contest: # France # Germany # Italy # Spain # United Kingdom And finally the winner of each edition and organizer of the contest in this case Latvia. Whereby, in every edition will be an 26 songs. Participants Thirty-seven countries were registered for the third edition. Being thirty-seven songs, and the five finalists with the winner of the past edition are in the Grand Final, 15 songs will compete in the semi-final 1 and 16 songs will do the same in the semi-final 2. * Azerbaijan left the festival and didn't do a clearly coment about that. * San Marino leaves the competition for the bad result obtained in the 2nd edition. 'Songs and Selection' ''Semifinal 1'' ''Semifinal 2'' ''Gran Final'' {| class="sortable wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! width="30px" |Nº ! width="150px" |País ! width="195px" |Intérprete(s) ! width="195px" |Canción ! width="50px" |Lugar ! width="50px" |Pts. |- bgcolor="#ED9121" |01 | Turkey |Atiye |Ya Habibi | style="text-align:center;" |03 | style="text-align:center;" |188 |- |02 | Ireland |Erika Selin |Break me Up | style="text-align:center;" |23 | style="text-align:center;" |26 |- |03 | Albania |Venera Lumani |Dua te jetoj | style="text-align:center;" |08 | style="text-align:center;" |109 |- bgcolor="gold" |04 | Belgium |Alex Germys |All Along | style="text-align:center;" |01 | style="text-align:center;" |241 |- |05 | United Kingdom |Sam Bailey |Compass | style="text-align:center;" |09 | style="text-align:center;" |107 |- |06 | Israel |Chen Aharoni |Or | style="text-align:center;" |26 | style="text-align:center;" |8 |- style="background-color:#eeffff" |07 | Ukraine |Tatiana Shyrko |V Nebesakh... | style="text-align:center;" |04 | style="text-align:center;" |164 |- |08 | Germany |Lena Meyer |Traffic Lights | style="text-align:center;" |17 | style="text-align:center;" |40 |- |09 | France |Mutine |Pose tes Mains | style="text-align:center;" |22 | style="text-align:center;" |27 |- |10 | Russia |Nyusha |Gde ti, tam ya | style="text-align:center;" |13 | style="text-align:center;" |50 |- |11 | Greece |Tamta |S'Agapao | style="text-align:center;" |10 | style="text-align:center;" |93 |- |12 | Italy |Annalisa |Alice e il blu | style="text-align:center;" |11 | style="text-align:center;" |83 |- |13 | Poland |Sarsa |Naucz Mnie | style="text-align:center;" |14 | style="text-align:center;" |49 |- |14 | Norway |Karin Park |Human Beings | style="text-align:center;" |06 | style="text-align:center;" |146 |- |15 | Spain |Vega |La Conjura de los Necios | style="text-align:center;" |18 | style="text-align:center;" |38 |- bgcolor="silver" |16 | Armenia |Tamar Kaprelian |Yours To Keep | style="text-align:center;" |02 | style="text-align:center;" |237 |- |17 | Denmark |Mads Langer |Elephant | style="text-align:center;" |19 | style="text-align:center;" |35 |- |18 | Sweden |Emelie Irewald |Där Och Då Med Dig | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |34 |- |19 | Latvia |Samanta Tina |I need a hero | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |44 |- |20 | Portugal |Leonor Andrade |Já Conheci | style="text-align:center;" |21 | style="text-align:center;" |28 |- |21 | Czech Republic |Aquababes |Čistá jako láska | style="text-align:center;" |16 | style="text-align:center;" |42 |- |22 | Malta |Jessika |Hypnotica | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |16 |- |23 | Finland |Siru |Kaksi Naista | style="text-align:center;" |12 | style="text-align:center;" |52 |- |24 | Iceland |Sunday |Fjaðrir | style="text-align:center;" |05 | style="text-align:center;" |162 |- |25 | Hungary |Rácz Gergő |Harc és vágy | style="text-align:center;" |24 | style="text-align:center;" |17 |- |26 | Slovenia |Maja Keuc |Close to you | style="text-align:center;" |07 | style="text-align:center;" |110 Category:Euronet Song Contest